wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Back in Creature Time: Day of the Dodo
“'Back in Creature Time, Part 1: Day of the Dodo'”, also known as “'Back In Creature Time – Go Dodo Go, Part 1'”, "Back in Creature Time Day of the Dodo", and various other names, is the 25th episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 8, 2014. Overall it is the 91st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. On July 7, 2014, “Back in Creature Time Day of the Dodo”, along with “Back in Creature Time Tasmanian Tiger”, premiered in a Wild Kratts special Back in Creature Time. In this episode, Aviva unveils her newest contraption which she calls the Time Trampoline—a trampoline-shaped device that permits time travel. The Kratt brothers and Koki use it to travel back in time to hang out with dodo birds. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers head to the American Museum of Natural History in New York City, where they find skeletons of extinct animals on display. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are in their Tarsier Creature Power Suits in the rainforests of the Philippines. They find some bird eggs, and Chris does some analysis. Chris finishes just before the father of the to-be chicks—a Philippine monkey-eating eagle, swoops towards them. They hop away, land on Aviva, and she takes them back to the Tortuga. The two deactivate afterwards. They then go upstairs, where a female Philippine eagle is recovering from a broken wing. Aviva explains that they need to protect the eagles, and then says the word “extinct”. The Kratt brothers begin lamenting about never being able to adventure with “extinct” creatures, and they faint. Not to disappoint them, Aviva unveils her newest contraption: the Time Trampoline—a trampoline-shaped device that permits time travel. The enthusiastic Kratt brothers, wanting to use the Time Trampoline to head back in time to adventure with extinct creatures, spin a spinner with pictures of extinct animals on it to help them decide which creature to adventure with. Meanwhile, inventor Zach Varmitech sends one of his Zachbots to spy on the Wild Kratts. The spinner eventually lands on a picture of a dodo. Aviva sets the time machine to take them to early seventeenth-century Mauritius Island—the original home of the dodo. She then hands the Kratt brothers the Time Trampoline’s Remote Trampoline, which is to be used in the past to bring them back to the present. The Kratt brothers, along with Koki, jump and jump, enter the time warp, and successfully reach their destination after Martin throws down the Remote Trampoline. Not long after, a dodo pecks Martin’s face. Zach finds out about the success of the Time Trampoline and heads to the Tortuga to “get a closer look” at it. Martin gives a rock to the dodo and names it Rocko. Rocko then heads to some bushes, and he eats some of its fruits. Afterwards they hear a man call out “Land ho!”. The man, who Martin thinks reminds him of Chef Gourmand, rows to shore after getting off his sailing ship. He then stuffs a few dodos in his bag. Afterwards, he jumps into his ship’s boat and rows back to his ship. To prevent the dodo’s from becoming his next meal, the Kratt brothers activate their Dragonfly Creature Power Suits and fly off to his ship. They successfully lure all the dodos off the ship and into the ship’s boat with a berry. However, the Kratt brothers realize that they need to get “Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand” away from the island forever in order to truly keep the dodos safe. Later, after Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand marks Mauritius on a map, Chris erases the mark, and instead marks Antarctica. Chris flies away, and he helps Martin pull the ship’s boat to shore. After deactivating, the Kratt brothers and Koki jump on the Remote Trampoline and return to the present. Hidden from the Wild Kratts’ view, Zach puts on an Invisibility Cloak and enters the Tortuga, where he overhears Aviva mention an obvious risk of time travel—getting trapped in time. The Kratt brothers, on the other hand, decide to go on another trip to the past, and Aviva spins the spinner. To be continued… The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers find a dodo skeleton, and later a dodo replica. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans Only present *Aviva *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Only past *Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand Both *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Koki Animals Past *Dodo **Adult: Rocko, Brainio Key facts and Creature Moments *Hunting and invasive species are often blamed for the extinction of the dodo in the late seventeenth century. *Dodos eat rocks to help them grind food. Trivia *“Back in Creature Time Day of the Dodo” marks the first time the Kratt brothers travel to New York City in real life. *The Kratt brothers do not like to hear the word “extinct”. *Time travel is Sci-Fi because it isn’t possible in real. Watch Episode Gallery Wk974.png|'Present:' Chris and Martin in Tarsier Power Martin Scared of Eagle.png|Chris and Martin in Tarsier Power at the edge of the monkey-eating eagle’s nest. Chris Checking Eggs.png|Chris in Tarsier Power behind a monkey-eating eagle’s egg Aviva and Tarsier Bros Getting away from Eagle.png|Aviva is trying to escape the monkey-eating eagle. Go Aviva,go!.png wk23.png|Chris and Martin—they are in the Tortuga for a few seconds yet. wk24.png|Aviva and the female monkey-eating eagle wk25.png|Chris and Martin in the Tortuga wk32.png|Chris and Martin are aswoon because Aviva said “extinct”. wk26.png|Aviva bears the aswoon Kratts in her hands 10293680 390858124405406 4484220365980155719 o.jpg|Aviva, Koki, Jimmy and the aswoon Kratts. wk31.png|The aswoon Kratts and Jimmy wk27.png|Aswoon Chris wk33.png|Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Zach's Inventions.png|Zach Varmitech is walking through his apartment. Zach's Inventions 2.png Zach Invisible Cloak.png|Zach’s statue of himself Bros Dancing.png|Chris and Martin are happy to do a time travel to the dodos. Martin and Koki.png|Koki has catched the remote trampoline, otherwise it has broken. Back in creaturetime.wildkratts.PNG|'Past:' Chris, Martin and Koki are landing on the island Mauritius in the past. Bros and Koki with Rocko.png|Chris, Martin, Koki and Rocky Chris and Rocko.png|Chris and a dodo WK325_Time-Trampoline-Part-1.png|Chris and Martin offer a rock to Rocky. Gourmand.back,in creature,time.01.PNG|Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand|link=Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand Dodo.bird.wildkratts.03.PNG|Three dodos Brainio.png|Dodo nest with dodo biddy Chris Counting.png Bros with Dragonfly Discs.png|Chris and Martin are holding Dragonfly Power Discs in their hands. Wk1000.png|Chris and Martin in Dragonfly Power are trying to lift a dodo. Dragonfly Chris.png Bros Pulling Rope.png|Chris and Martin in Dragonfly Power are pulling Gourmand’s boat with the dodos to the coast. Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 5.51.54 PM.png|Great, Great Daddy Gourmand Frozen Crew Pile.png|'Present again:' The Wild Kratts are all stacked over. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season Three Specials